


Warmth

by Juudals



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, chapter 297 spoilers, chapter 337 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juudals/pseuds/Juudals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was over. It was finally over. Yet it still felt like the world was still crashing down on him. Like it was ready to pull out from under him at any given moment. |oneshot|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

He couldn't breathe. He thought it might have been because of all the dust and ash in the air but that didn't explain the harsh pressure pressing down on his chest. It was hard to move also. He had to force his foot to shift to the right to make sure it wasn't frozen to the ground.

It was over. It was finally over.

Yet it still felt like the world was still crashing down on him. Like it was ready to pull out from under him at any given moment.

A tremour went through his body. His jaw snapped shut, his eyes refusing to close for if they did, he would see it all over again. See her jumping out before he could react. The beam going through her body like it was water.

He couldn't-he failed...he wasn't able to-and she-

He jumped when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. Almost instantly the pressure eased inside him, replaced by a gentle warmth. It took him a moment to realise that the back of his shoulder was becoming soaked with nothing that had to do with sweat.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" His voice sounded strange even to him. Normal but...not.

"No, not really," He could hear the smile in her voice. "Just...thank you."

' _Don't thank me_ ' Natsu was never one to turn down a praise. He loved to show off and didn't mind acknowlegemnt for his actions. This time though, he didn't think-no, he knew-he didn't deserve it. He may have helped save the future but he still failed at protecting the most important thing to him.

As though sensing his thoughts he felt Lucy's arms tighten their hold on him, her face pressed against the back of his neck, into his scarf. He placed his hands against hers.

Warmth. His back, his chest, his hands...he could feel it come off her in waves, surrounding him. Hear her heartbeat clear as day.

She was here. She was here with him. Breathing, warm, safe...alive...

"Next time," He said. His held tight onto her hands, wondering is if it was him or her trembling. "Next time, I'll be able to protect you. I promise."

' _I won't let you die like that ever again_ ' He'll get stronger. Strong enough to protect her from anything that threatened to end her life before it was time. He won't stand by and watch what was precious to him be taken away once again.

Lucy shifted behind him. "I know," She whispered against his shoulder. "I know you will."

**Author's Note:**

> |taken from my fanfic account| 
> 
> So you know how at the end of chapter 337 is says "You don't need a reason to cry"? Well, a friend and I discussed about what if it could be related to Natsu as well as Lucy since we don't see his expression and that's when she asked me towrite this. Just a drabble thing into the subject that I might explore more in the future.


End file.
